


Снежная Королева: старая сказка на новый лад

by Bathilda



Series: Истории-малышки [9]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: F/M, АУ, кроссовер, романтика, сказка/фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не зря же говоря, что ничего из ничего не возникает, а сказка - ложь, да в ней намек. Все совпадения с персонажами НРК - не случайны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снежная Королева: старая сказка на новый лад

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная попытка фанфикового эксперимента.  
> Бета увы, нет, все ошибки мои, и мне за них очень стыдно.  
> Размещение на других ресурсах: нельзя.

 

 **I**

 **\- 1 -**

Давным-давно в далекой-предалекой стране, где зимой вырастают сугробы в рост человека, а летом поля и луга покрываются васильками, ромашками и клевером, в одном Городе, который хотя и был большим, но все в нем друг друга знали, жила-была девушка. Звали ее Герда, и была она умной и работящей, мамина помощница, папина отрада. Семья Герды достатком похвастаться не могла, но и не нищенствовала, а все благодаря тому, что и Герда и ее родители работали не покладая рук. Мама Герды пекла самые вкусные в Городе пирожки, и стоило ей выйти с лотком на площадь, как их тут же раскупали, а папа Герды был плотником и вообще мастером на все руки. Сама же Герда с юности работала в книжном магазинчике старого Петерсена и работу свою обожала. Она действительно была очень умной девушкой и умела не только писать и читать, но и разбиралась в истории и географии и легко могла назвать столицы всех соседних стран и их королей. Выдающиеся способности для девушки, не так ли? В книжной лавке Герда не только стояла за прилавком и помогала покупателям выбрать книги (а в свободное время – читала запоем), но и вела все счета магазина: Петерсен совсем уже плохо видел, а денежные дела и вовсе всегда терпеть не мог.

Ближайшим другом Герды был Кай. Их семьи жили в соседних домах, обе – на самом последнем этаже, друг напротив друга. Дома эти стояли совсем близко друг к другу, так что Кай и Герда могли часами разговаривать, не выходя из дома, а просто высунувшись в окошко. Герда считала Кая своим названным братом, и у них не было друг от друга секретов.

Так Герда прожила почти без горя и забот довольно много лет, но жизнь человеческая, увы (впрочем, может, и к счастью), не длится вечно, и Петерсен умер, тихо–мирно, во сне. Герда, любившая его как деда, долго горевала, а когда наконец у нее закончились слезы, то выяснилось, что Петерсен не успел, как собирался, завещать лавку Герде. А поскольку родных у него не было, то магазин отошел городскому муниципалитету, который волен был распоряжаться им по своему усмотрению. Он и распорядился: продал лавку одному очень богатому и известному в Городе человеку.

У человека этого был сын и единственный наследник по имени Андреас. Андреас был смышленым малым, веселым и пригожим, но шалопаем. Ну, думаю, все вы понимаете, что это значит. Вот почему у отца его были некоторые сомнения относительно того, сможет ли Андреас успешно продолжить семейный бизнес, основанный еще его пра-пра-прадедом. Отец Андреаса купил за бесценок книжную лавку и, переделав ее в галантерейный магазин, отдал этот магазин в управление сыну. «Посмотрим, - сказал он себе, - как он справится с магазином. Если не прогорит и будет успешно торговать, быть ему моим наследником. Ну а если не справится, то сделаю наследником Александриса, он хороший мальчик и к тому же родная мне кровь, племянник как-никак».

Надо сказать, что Андреас очень хотел доказать отцу, что ему все удастся, но, вот беда, для этого надо было много и тяжело работать. А Андреас был нетерпеливым и не умел ждать. Поначалу он с энтузиазмом взялся за дело, но когда понял, что с наскока у него ничего не получится, что сперва надо разобраться, что к чему: что клиентам надо, да у кого покупать товар, да как добиться скидки, да как привлечь побольше покупателей, то сразу же затосковал и сник. Тут до него и дошел слух, что покойному Петерсену в книжной лавке девушка одна сообразительная помогала, которая со всеми его счетами разбиралась. Такого помощника Андреас был бы не прочь заиметь, а посему он, встав пораньше в выходной день да сходив за вкуснейшими пирожными в кондитерскую матушки Цилии, направился в дом Герды – звать ее на работу.

Родителями Гердиным Андреас сразу понравился – сразу видно, человек солидный и серьезный (это Андреас умел – пускать пыль в глаза, так что мало кто знал, что порой у него в голове не мысли умные чинно друг с другом соседствуют, а ветер свищет). А уж как самой Герде Андреас понравился! Только Кай, который наблюдал за ними из своего окошка, недовольно нахмурился: он-то с первого взгляда разглядел, что Андреас этот – тот еще прощелыга.

Так или иначе, а на следующий же день Герда приступила к работе в галантерейном магазине (с тех пор, как умер Петерсен она где только не зарабатывала на жизнь: и помогала фрау Свенсон ухаживать за садом, и убиралась и готовила у стареньких Йохансенов, и готовила и продавала вместе с мамой пирожки). Андреас тут же понял, какое сокровище заполучил: Герда немедленно разобралась со всеми бумагами, которые он порядком подзапустил, пока флиртовал с молоденькими покупательницами, пришедшими купить шелковые ленты в волосы или серебряные шпильки, свежими и румяными, как розы из сада фрау Свенсон. Еще она нашла самых подходящих поставщиков муслина и кружева (хорошее качество за приемлемую цену), наняла Бетину, свою соседку, чтобы та убиралась в магазине, договорилась с фрау Тильдой, которая изготавливала лучшие в городе шиньоны, чтобы та теперь продавала часть шиньонов в их магазин, и вообще переделала массу работы.

Через несколько месяцев магазин стал приносить даже бóльшую прибыль, чем Андреас мог надеяться, причем сам он приложил для этого мало усилий, а Герда не только стала незаменимой работницей, но и по уши влюбилась в Андреаса. Правда, она ему в этом никогда не призналась бы, ведь он был таким красивым, и богатым, и веселым, и умным, и она ему ни чуточки не нравилась, но ведь сердце не выбирает, кого полюбить, верно?

Так прошло еще несколько месяцев. Иногда Герде казалось, что Андреас тоже ее полюбил: они часто разговаривали и не всегда – о делах, время от времени вместе обедали, а когда Герда допоздна задерживалась в магазине, Андреас провожал ее до дома. А еще он рассказывал ей истории из своего детства и всячески ее смешил, и она чувствовала себя с ним так же легко, как когда болтала с Каем. В присутствии же других мужчин Герда робела и смущалась.

И вот как-то раз Герда, с разрешения Андреаса, пришла на работу попозже: она навещала приболевшую бабушку, которая жила на другом конце Города, у самого леса, и относила ей мамины пирожки с черникой, капустой и грибами. Подойдя к магазину, Герда к своему удивлению обнаружила, что он закрыт. Обычно это она его открывала, но Андреас пообещал, что сегодня сделает это сам. «Наверняка забыл», - немного ворчливо подумала Герда, не особо, впрочем, сердясь на Андреаса: она уже поняла, что он немного легкомысленен, и в принципе не могла на него злиться, по крайней мере, долго. Накануне выпал первый снег, пушистым белым одеялом накрыв город, и ударили первые морозцы, так что неудивительно, что Андреас не смог заставить себя так рано подняться с теплой кровати.

\- Герда, Герда, - раздался она вдруг за ее спиной взволнованный голос. Оглянувшись, Герда увидела Бетину, которая с горящими щеками бежала к ней. – Герда, его похитили, украли!

\- Кого украли, Бетина? О чем ты говоришь?

\- Господина Андреаса забрали! Я своими глазами видела. Он подошел к двери, чтобы открыть магазин, а тут перед ним остановились роскошные сани, выкрашенные в белый цвет и запряженные четверкой белых лошадей. Их возница был одет в белую меховую шубу и такую же шапку, а госпожа, сидевшая в санях, была такой красавицей-раскрасавицей, что аж глазам было больно на нее смотреть. Она о чем-то поговорила с господином Андреасом, а затем… Ой, Герда, я так испугалась, аж сердце в пятки провалилось! Возница буквально втащил хозяина в сани, и они так резко рванули с места и так быстро помчались по улице, что даже сшибли ларек фрау Сандры. Господин Андреас крикнул: «Помогите!», но разве ж тут поможешь?

Бетани еще долго ахала, охала и сокрушалась, но Герда, севшая прямо на занесенные снегом ступеньки, ее уже не слушала. Неужели это правда? Как такое возможно и возможно ли вообще? И что теперь делать?

По истечении пары дней стало ясно, что это был не розыгрыш и что Андреаса действительно кто-то похитил. По городу поползли слухи, что отец Андреаса предложил щедрое вознаграждение тому, кто хоть что-то знает о его сыне, и о том, что белоснежные сани принадлежат самой Снежной Королеве.

 **\- 2 -**

Несколько недель Герда была сама не своя от горя и пролила немало горьких слез, даже магазин совсем забросила. Она хотела было отправиться на поиски Андреаса, но от тоски и долгих рыданий сильно заболела, а когда поправилась, то с лихорадкой слегли ее родители, а затем и Кай, и пока она их выхаживала, усердно молясь утром и вечером об их выздоровлении, зима сменилась весной. Впервые за долгое время выйдя на улицу, Герда взглянула в голубое небо, подставила лицо солнцу, улыбнулась и пообещала себе, что сегодня будем вспоминать об Андреасе вдвое меньше обычного.

На следующий день Герда пошла навестить бабушку, у которой давно уже не была. Приблизившись к деревянному мосту через реку, девушка заметила, что он, начавший разваливаться еще осенью, наполовину сгнил, и часть досок у него вывалилась. Но другого пути к дому бабушки у Герды не было. Вернее, он был, но тогда ей пришлось бы сделать изрядный крюк. Герда долго смотрела на мост, на бегущую под ним реку, быструю и неукротимую, и в итоге решилась. Задержав дыхание, она осторожно ступила на мост. Через несколько шагов стало понятно, что мост, вроде бы, должен выдержать, и Герда облегченно выдохнула. Но радоваться было рано: не успела она дойти до середины моста, как гнилые доски  все-таки не выдержали ее веса и проломились. Вскрикнув, Герда упала в ледяную воду. Плавать девушка не умела. Она принялась что есть мочи молотить руками по воде, надеясь удержаться на поверхности, но намокшая одежда тянула ее вниз, а одну из ног свело судорогой. И уже через несколько минут наглотавшаяся воды Герда пошла ко дну, с ужасом думая о том, что ее родители не переживут ее смерти.

Но судьбе было угодно, чтобы Герда выжила. Река вынесла ее на берег, но это был не берег в окрестностях Города, Герда поняла это сразу же, как открыла глаза. Вокруг было много-много зелени (а ведь в Городе и вокруг него только-только сошел снег) и цветов, а где-то над головой пели птицы. Герда закашлялась, и кто-то произнес совсем близко:

– Кто это у нас тут?

Герде помогли подняться на ноги, и, откашлявшись, она увидела пожилую женщину с доброй улыбкой и длинной белой косой, уложенной вокруг головы.

– Ах ты бедняжка! – сказала женщина. – Как же ты оказалась в реке?

– Случайно, госпожа, – хрипло ответила Герда. – Старый мост сломался прямо подо мной, и я упала в воду. Должно быть, река унесла меня очень-очень далеко… Не знаете ли вы, сколько отсюда до Города?

– До Города? – нахмурилась старушка. – Вот что, давай-ка мы тебя высушим, обогреем и накормим, а уж потом будем разговаривать. Идем со мной, я познакомлю тебя с моими детьми. Уверена, она обрадуются гостье.

Женщина эта была Колдуньей, но колдуньей не злой, и колдовала только изредка, для своего удовольствия. Дети ее – черноволосая кудрявая дочь и высокий серьезный светловолосый сын – тоже были в некотором роде волшебниками: дочь гадала по картам, звездам и цветам, а у сына росло буйным цветом все, что бы он ни посадил, вот почему он отвечал за сад, равного которому не было на всем белом свете, и всегда имел при себе специальные ножницы, чтобы подрезать цветы.

Когда Герда, переодевшись в платье хозяйки дома, отогрелась, она поведала своим новым знакомым свою историю, рассказала про все, включая Андреаса, и сама не заметила, как уснула.

Следующим утром Герду разбудил солнечный зайчик, прыгнувший ей на нос со штор. У него были такие щекотные пушистые солнечные лапки, что Герда проснулась и чихнула. Зайчик обиделся и убежал обратно в сад, пока Герда осматривала комнату. Девушка не сразу вспомнила, где она и как сюда попала, а вспомнив, заплакала: как, должно быть, переживают ее старенькие родители! Но Колдунья с дочкой, прибежавшие на ее плач, быстро утешили Герду (а если хозяйка дома и применила при этом немножечко волшебства, то что с того? Ведь действовала-то она во благо), а когда ее слезы высохли, пожилая ведьма ушла, чтобы принести Герде завтрак, а ее дочка воскликнула:

– Дорогая Герда, позволь расчесать мне твои волосы, они совсем спутались. Вот, у меня есть чудесный гребень, после него твои волосы будут нежные, как шелк.

Герда согласилась, и Гадалка достала из кармана золотой гребень и принялась распутывать свалявшиеся кудри Герды. Чем дольше она расчесывала Герду, тем больше та забывала о своей жизни, о том, кто она, и кто ее родители, и откуда она родам, и как попала в этот дом. Глаза Герды, несмотря на то что она отлично выспалась, слипались, и она едва снова не заснула, но тут в комнату вбежал сын колдуньи.

– Что ты творишь? – крикнул он и выхватил из рук сестры гребень.

С Герды тут же слетел весь сон, и она с удивлением уставилась на Садовника, а затем обернулась на Гадалку.

– Я знаю, каково это – жить с разбитым сердцем, дорогой брат. Я лишь хочу помочь ей.

– Ей поможет только время. Ты даже не узнала у нее, хочет ли она все забыть.

– Забыть? – недоуменно спросила Герда.

– Забыть, – кивнула головой Гадалка. – Я могу сделать так, что ты забудешь все свои несчастья и беды, и твое сердечко больше не будет горевать о твоем Андреасе, и тебе не придется беспокоиться о том, не унесет ли в могилу твоих родителей очередная болезнь, или о том, будет ли вам на что купить еду завтра.

– Да, но тогда я забуду и маму, и папу, и милого Кая, и Андреаса, и бабушку, и всех своих друзей. А я вовсе не хочу их забывать! И несчастья свои забывать тоже не хочу.

– Не хочешь? – поразилась Гадалка. – Но они же причиняют тебе столько боли.

– Верно. Однако они также напоминают мне о том, что в будущем меня ждет что-то хорошее, ведь не может же быть так, чтобы всегда было плохо. Бабушка всегда говорит, что после ночи наступает день, а после дождя выглядывает радуга, и я ей верю, потому что она считается самой мудрой женщиной в Городе. Когда-то к ее советам прислушивался даже сам мэр, а это что-то да значит.

– Вот видишь, сестра, эта девочка оказалась умнее и сильнее тебя, – сказал Садовник.

Ничего не ответила на это Гадалка, только в глазах ее появились слезы. (Если читателей вдруг заинтересовала история Гадалки, увы, я не в силах ее поведать. Может быть, когда-нибудь, она сама вам об этом расскажет.)

– Ну, ну, что это здесь происходит? – громко спросила вернувшаяся Колдунья, принесшая поднос с завтраком.

– Ничего, матушка, ничего, – отозвался Садовник.

Плотно позавтракав, Герда стала собираться домой. Одежда ее уже высохла, а Колдунья с дочерью дали ей котомку с запасным платьем и крепкими башмаками да припасами на первое время. Вот только, как выяснилось, добраться до Города было не так-то просто.

– Чтобы попасть домой, – сказала Герде старушка-колдунья, – тебе придется сначала добраться до конца света, а оттуда до Города рукой подать. Тут уж ничего не поделаешь, другого пути нет. У нас-то ты очутилась благодаря реке, она не простая, а немного волшебная, правда, мало кому это ведомо. Река эта всегда помогает тем, кому помощь действительно нужна.

Попрощавшись с гостеприимной Колдуньей и ее детьми, Герда отправилась в путь.

 **\- 3 -**

Долго шла Герда, очень долго, а когда в очередной раз присела отдохнуть, то увидела, что на снегу прямо перед ней прыгал большой ворон; некоторое время он пристально смотрел на девушку и наконец заговорил:

– Кар-кар! Здррравствуй!

Чище этого он выговаривать по-человечески не мог, но, видимо, желал девушке добра и спросил ее, куда это она бредет по белу свету одна-одинешенька? Слова «одна-одинешенька» Герда поняла отлично и сразу почувствовала все их значение. Рассказав ворону всю свою жизнь, девочка спросила, как дойти до Города, а заодно – не встречал ли Андреаса, которого похитили и увезли из Города на роскошных санях.

Ворон задумался и сказал:

– Может быть, может быть!

– Как? Правда? – воскликнула Герда и чуть не задушила ворона поцелуями.

– Потише, потише! – сказал ворон. – Мне кажется, что это был твой Андреас. Но теперь он, верно, забыл тебя со своей принцессой!

– С принцессой?

– Сейчас я тебе все расскажу! – сказал ворон. – Только мне ужасно трудно говорить по-вашему! Вот если бы ты понимала по-вороньи, я рассказал бы тебе обо всем куда лучше.

– Нет, по-вороньи я, увы, не понимаю – сказала Герда. – Бабушка – та понимает! Хорошо бы и мне уметь!

– Ну, ничего! – сказал ворон. – Расскажу, как сумею, хоть и плохо.

И он рассказал обо всем, что только сам знал.

– В королевстве, где мы с тобой находимся, есть Принцесса, такая красавица, что ни в сказке сказать, ни пером описать. Некоторые от ее красоты даже слепнут, к счастью, ненадолго, но потом не могут ни на кого, кроме нее смотреть, потому что по сравнению с Принцессой все остальные люди кажутся этим несчастным ужасно уродливыми. Принцесса к тому же еще и ужасная умница: она прочла все газеты и журналы на свете и уж позабыла все, что прочла,  кроме, разве что, журналов мод. Раз как-то сидела она на троне, – а веселья-то в этом ведь немного, как говорят люди – и напевала песенку: «Отчего ж бы мне не выйти замуж?» «А ведь и в самом деле!» – подумала она, и ей захотелось замуж. Но в мужья она хотела выбрать себе такого человека, который бы сумел связно когда с ним заговорят, а не такого, который теряет дар речи в присутствии такой красавица, – а так случалось со всеми лицами мужского пола, даже самыми маленькими, и даже с некоторыми дамами. И вот созвали барабанным боем всех придворных да и объявили им волю Принцессы. Все они были очень довольны и сказали: «Вот это нам нравится! Мы и сами недавно об этом думали!» По правде говоря, думали они об этом уже очень давно, ведь каждый не прочь заполучить в жены принцессу да еще и такую красивую, –  прибавил ворон. – У меня при дворе есть невеста, она ручная, разгуливает по дворцу, – от нее-то я и знаю все это. (Невестою его была ворона – каждый ведь ищет жену себе под стать.) На другой день все газеты вышли с каймой из сердец и с вензелями Принцессы. В газетах было объявлено, что каждый молодой человек приятной внешности может явиться во дворец и побеседовать с принцессой: того же, кто будет держать себя вполне свободно, как дома, и окажется всех красноречивее, и будет веселым, под стать Принцессе, и не онемеет внезапно при виде такой красоты, и не выставит себя полным дураком, она изберет себе в мужья!

Да, да! – повторил ворон. – Все это так же верно, как то, что я сижу здесь перед тобою! Народ повалил во дворец валом, пошли давка и толкотня, но толку не вышло никакого ни в первый, ни во второй день. На улице все женихи говорили отлично, но стоило им подойти к трону и увидеть Принцессу, как они тут же замолкали и застывали на месте, не сводя с нее глаз! Право, их всех точно опаивали дурманом! А вот выйдя за ворота, они опять обретали дар слова. От самых ворот до дверей дворца тянулся длинный‑длинный хвост женихов. Я сам был там и видел! Женихам хотелось есть и пить, но из дворца им не выносили даже стакана воды. Правда, кто был поумнее, запасся бутербродами, но запасливые уже не делились с соседями, думая про себя: «Пусть себе поголодают, отощают – принцесса и не возьмет их!»

– Ну, а Андреас-то, Андреас? – спросила Герда. – Когда же он явился? И он пришел свататься?

– Постой! Постой! Теперь мы как раз дошли и до него! На третий день ко дворцу подкатили сани, такие, каких у нас никто и никогда не видел. Говорят, они катились сами, без лошадей…

– Без лошадей? – перебила ворона Герда. – Нет, сани, на которых увезли Андреаса, были запряжены четверкой белоснежных рысаков.

– Сам я сани эти не видел, но такие ходят слухи. Невеста моя их тоже не видела, она в это время находилась при Принцессе. Так вот, санями теми правил молодой человек, глаза его блестели, как твои, и волосы его были потемнее твоих, а держался он расковано и непринужденно, и ничуть не оробел при виде гвардейцев, всех в серебре, лакеев в золоте и огромных, залитых светом залов дворца. Да и красота Принцессы его почти не смутила. Он вступил с Принцессой в беседу и говорил так же хорошо, как я, когда говорю по- вороньи, – так по крайней мере сказала мне моя невеста. Он заявил, что пришел не свататься, а только посмотреть, действительно ли Принцесса так прекрасна, как рисует ее молва, и нашел, что да, она красива, но совершенно не стоит того, чтобы терять из-за нее голову. Принцесса поначалу ужасно рассердилась, а потом рассмеялась и сказала, что ей как раз и нужен муж с головой, и что раз уж такой дерзкий молодой человек сумел сохранить ее до сих пор на плечах, то он ей подходит. Ну а он ответил, что тоже не против такой жены. И на следующий же день они сыграли свадьбу.

– Да, Андреас тоже всегда вел себя свободно в любой компании и умел находить общий язык со всеми дамами, и вообще, всех очаровывал. Это вполне может быть он, - воскликнула Герда. – Пожалуйста, проводи же меня во дворец, я должна убедиться, Андреас это или нет.

– Легко сказать, – ответил ворон, – да как это сделать? Постой, я поговорю с моею невестой, она что-нибудь придумает и посоветует нам. Ты думаешь, что тебя вот так прямо и впустят во дворец? Как же, простым людям, не аристократам, невероятно трудно проникнуть во дворец. А ты явно не знатного рода.

– Меня впустят! – сказала Герда. – Только бы Андреас услышал, что я тут, сейчас бы прибежал за мною!

Вообще-то, Герда вовсе не была в этом уверена, но она на это надеялась. Как только Андреас узнает, как горюют его родители, которые уже считают его мертвым, он немедленно вернется с ней в Город.

– Подожди меня тут, у решетки! – сказал ворон, тряхнул головой и улетел.

Вернулся он уже совсем под вечер и закаркал:

– Кар, кар! Моя невеста шлет тебе тысячу поклонов и вот этот маленький хлебец. Она стащила его в кухне – там их много, а ты, верно, голодна!.. Ну, во дворец тебе не попасть: одета ты не как знатная леди да и пришла пешком, а не прикатила в карете. Но не плачь, ты все-таки попадешь туда. Невеста моя знает, как пройти в спальню принцессы с черного хода, и знает, где достать ключ.

И вот они вошли в сад, пошли по длинным аллеям, усыпанным пожелтевшими осенними листьями, и когда все огоньки в дворцовых окнах погасли один за другим, ворон провел девочку в маленькую полуотворенную дверцу.

О, как билось сердечко Герды от страха и радостного нетерпения! Она точно собиралась сделать что-то дурное, а ведь она только хотела узнать, не здесь ли ее любимый Андреас! Да, да, он, верно, здесь! Она так живо представляла себе его веселые темные глаза, ослепительную улыбку, черные волосы… Ах, она была просто вне себя от страха и радости. Но вот они на площадке лестницы; на шкафу горела лампа, а на полу сидела родители.

– Мой жених рассказывал мне о вас столько хорошего, фрекен! – сказала ручная ворона. – Ваша vita – как это принято выражаться – также очень трогательна! Не угодно ли вам взять лампу, а я пойду вперед. Мы пойдем прямою дорогой, тут мы никого не встретим!

– А мне кажется, кто-то идет за нами! – сказала Герда, и в ту же минуту мимо нее с легким шумом промчались какие-то тени: лошади с развевающимися гривами и тонкими ногами, охотники, дамы и кавалеры верхами.

– Это сны! – сказала ручная ворона. – Они являются сюда, чтобы мысли высоких особ унеслись на охоту. Тем лучше для нас – удобнее будет рассмотреть спящих!

Тут они вошли в первую залу, всю обтянутую розовым атласом, затканным цветами. Мимо Герды опять пронеслись сны, но так быстро, что она не успела и рассмотреть всадников. Одна зала была великолепнее другой – просто оторопь брала. Наконец они дошли до спальни: потолок в ней был сделан из чистейшего хрусталя и украшен крупными жемчужинами и сделанными из золота розами, а в самом центре балдахин и увидела темный затылок. Это Андреас! Она громко назвала его по имени и поднесла лампу к самому его лицу. Сны с шумом умчались прочь: принц проснулся и повернул голову… Ах, нет, неверный свет лампы сыграл с ней злую шутку: это был вовсе не Андреас – у севшего на кровати молодого человека были темно-русые волосы.

Лежавшая рядом с ним Принцесса тоже проснулась и спросила, что случилось. Герда заплакала и рассказала всю свою историю, упомянув и о том, что сделали для нее вороны.

– Ах ты бедняжка! – сказали принц и принцесса, похвалили ворон, объявили, что ничуть не гневаются на них – только пусть они не делают этого впредь, – и захотели даже наградить их.

– Хотите быть вольными птицами? – спросила принцесса. – Или желаете занять должность придворных ворон, на полном содержании из кухонных остатков?

Ворон с вороной поклонились и попросили должности при дворе, – они подумали о старости и сказали:

– Хорошо ведь иметь верный кусок хлеба на старости лет!

Герду уложили спать в соседней с королевской спальне, а на другой день одели ее с ног до головы в шелк и бархат и позволили ей оставаться во дворце, сколько она пожелает. Она могла жить да поживать тут припеваючи, но она прогостила всего несколько дней и стала просить, чтобы ей дали повозку с лошадью и пару башмаков, – ей пора было искать путь домой.

Ей дали и башмаки, и муфту, и чудесное платье, а когда она простилась со всеми, к воротам подъехала золотая карета с сияющими, как звезды, гербами Принца и Принцессы; у кучера, лакеев и форейторов – ей дали и форейторов – красовались на головах маленькие золотые короны. Королевская чета лично усадила Герду в карету, пожелав ей счастливого пути. Лесной ворон, который уже успел жениться, провожал девушку первые три мили и сидел в карете рядом с нею, – он не мог ехать к лошадям спиною. Ручная ворона сидела на воротах и хлопала крыльями. Она не поехала провожать Герду, потому что страдала головными болями с тех пор, как получила должность при дворе и слишком много ела.

– Прощай! Прощай! – закричали принц и принцесса.

Через три мили ворон простился с девочкой и улетел прочь.

 **\- 4 -**

Когда карета Герды, блестевшая, как солнце, въехала в лес, она сразу бросилась в глаза разбойникам, помышлявших грабежами богатых людей. Они налетели на нее с воплями: «Золото! Золото!», и Герда, испугавшись, что разбойники убьют  кучера, и лакеев, и форейторов, выскочила из кареты.

– Не убивайте их, молю, они же не сделали вам ничего дурного! – закричала она.

– Да кому они нужны, – немного презрительно ответила предводительница разбойников – высокая девушка с короткими рыжими волосами. – Мы – честные грабители, мы никого не убиваем, только грабим. Так что твои слуги могут идти на все четыре стороны! А вот тебя мы возьмем в заложники: сразу видно, что ты важная особа, и за тебя наверняка дадут богатый выкуп.

Напрасно Герда пыталась объяснить, что она вовсе не богата и что некому дать за нее выкуп, Разбойница и слушать ее не хотела. Возможно, Принц и Принцесса вызволили бы Герду из плена разбойников, но форейторы, лакеи и кучер были так напуганы, что Принцесса накажет их за то, что они не уберегли Герду, что предпочли не возвращаться во дворец, и потому Принц и Принцесса так никогда и не узнали о судьбе своей новой знакомой.

В плену у разбойников Герда провела несколько месяцев. Они все надеялись, что кто-нибудь предложит за девушку выкуп, но этого так и не произошло. А чтобы Герда отрабатывала свой хлеб, Разбойница сделала ее поваром. Ах, как же тяжело было Герде свежевать оленей и кроликов, убитых собственноручно Разбойницей, ах как ей было противно и жалко животных, но что делать? А Разбойница та, кстати, оказалась неплохой девушкой. Она, конечно, была задириста и, чуть что не по ней, говорила: «Вот как сейчас в глаз дам!» (а иногда и впрямь давала), в глубине души была добрым человеком. Она искренне привязалась к Герде и защищала ее от своих разбойников, которые хоть и были не такими уж плохими людьми, но иногда, подвыпив, позволяли себе всякие вольности.

Когда стало ясно, что за Герду никто не даст денег, Разбойница решила, что это и к лучшему, потому что теперь она не хотела отпускать от себя новую (и единственную) «подругу». Так бы и осталась Герда жить с разбойниками, если бы не Северный Олень, который сбежал из передвижного зверинца и жаждущий вернуться домой, на Север. Чтобы его снова не поймали или, того хуже, не убили охотники или сожрали волки, он продвигался вперед медленно и осторожно, прячась от каждого шороха и подозрительного шума. Но однажды он так хотел пить, что не услышал, что к ручью подошла Герда, которая хотела набрать воды для супа. Краем глаза уловив слева от себя какое-то движение, Олень бросился было бежать, но Герда крикнула ему вслед, что не причинит ему зла, и в ее голосе было столько искренности, что Олень поверил ей и повернул назад. Они представились друг другу и рассказали свои истории, сначала Олень, а затем Герда.

– Белые сани, запряженные белоснежными рысками? – воскликнул Олень, выслушав Герду. – Тогда это точно Снежная Королева.

– Ты ее знаешь?

– Не лично, конечно, но она родом из тех же мест, что и я. Точнее – из соседней Лапландии, где вечный снег и мороз, это самый конец света. Ах, как же там хорошо!

– Конец света! Так мне туда и надо, только оттуда я могу попасть в родной Город. А раз Андреас там, то я непременно должна туда добраться!

– Я удовольствием провожу тебя туда, я все равно направляюсь домой, – вежливо сказал Олень.

Герда могла бы сесть на него и быть такова, но она не смогла так поступить по отношению к Разбойнице, которую полюбила как сестру. Тяжело вздохнув, Герда попросила Оленя подождать ее у ручья, а сама пошла в лагерь к  разбойникам, готовая на коленях умолять Разбойницу отпустить ее на край света. Как Герда и предполагала, сначала Разбойница страшно рассердилась на нее за такую просьбу, но рыжеволосая задира знала, как Герда любила своих родителей и бабушку, своего названного брата Кая и Андреаса и понимала, что кроткой и доброй Герде не место среди разбойников. И поэтому, скрепя сердце, согласилась отпустить Герду. В дорогу она дала ей теплый меховой плащ и крепкие ботинки, а еще плотные вязаные варежки. Проводив Герду до ручья, где ту ждал Олень, она сказала хмуро:

– Удачи тебе. Хотя я и не понимаю, зачем ты ищешь этого своего Андреаса. Но если найдешь – дай знать с почтовыми голубями. А теперь иди, пока я не передумала.

Герда обняла Разбойницу и поцеловала ее в щеку, а затем вскочила на Северного Оленя и они поскакали в Лапландию. Сердце Герды заходилось от восторга: она скоро вернется домой и, возможно даже, с Андреасом!

Долго ли, коротко ли, домчались они до Лапландии.

 **–  5 –**

Олень остановился у небольшой низкой избушки. Дома была одна молодая лапландка, полная и улыбчивая, она жарила при свете жировой лампы рыбу. Северный Олень рассказал лапландке всю историю Герды, но сначала рассказал свою собственную – она казалась ему гораздо важнее. Герда же так окоченела от холода, что и говорить не могла.

– Ах вы бедняги! – сказала лапландка. – Долгий же вам еще предстоит путь! Придется сделать сто миль с лишком, пока доберетесь до Финмарка, где Снежная Королева живет на даче и каждый вечер зажигает голубые бенгальские огни. Я напишу пару слов на сушеной треске – бумаги у меня нет, – а вы снесете ее финке, которая живет в тех местах, он подскажет тебе, как найти дорогу домой и как попасть в замок Королевы.

Когда Герда согрелась, поела и попила, лапландка написала пару слов на сушеной треске и  велела Герде хорошенько беречь ее. Герда вновь оседлала Оленя, и он снова помчался вперед и вскоре добежал до Финмарка.

В жилище финки, юрте, было жарко, как в пустыне. Сама финка, невысокая женщина средних лет с короткими рыжими волосами, напомнившими Герде прическу Разбойницы, ходила в летнем сарафане. Она живо стащила с Герды рукавицы, ботинки и плащ – иначе девочке было бы чересчур жарко, – положила оленю на голову кусок льда и затем принялась читать то, что было написано на сушеной треске. Она прочла все от слова до слова три раза, пока не заучила наизусть, и потом сунула треску в котел – рыба ведь годилась в пищу, а у финки ничего даром не пропадало.

Тут олень рассказал сначала свою историю, а потом историю Герды. Финка пристально смотрела на них умными глазами, а когда Олень закончил, сказала:

– Действительно, от замка Снежной Королевы до Города рукой подать. Да и Андреас твой, девочка, и впрямь у нее. Однако как тебе одолеть Королеву, я тебе поведать не могу. Говорят, только тот, у кого чистое сердце и кто абсолютно уверен в своей правоте, может добиться чего-либо от Снежной Королевы. Больше мне ничего неведомо. Но учти, что если Королева рассердится на тебя, то заморозит на веки вечные и лишит души. Так что сама решай, стоит ли твой любимый такого риска.

– Конечно стоит!

– Ну, как знаешь. В двух милях отсюда начинается сад Снежной королевы. Олень, отнеси туда девочку, спусти у большого куста, покрытого красными ягодами, и, не мешкая, возвращайся обратно!

С этими словами финка подсадила Герду на спину оленя, и тот бросился бежать со всех ног, а когда домчался до куста, покрытого красного ягодами, то сделал так, как велела финка, попрощался с Гердой и только она его и видела. Герда тяжело вздохнула и пошла к возвышавшемуся впереди замку Снежной Королевы, высокому и белоснежному, с хрустальными ледяными башенками и арками. Сотни его огромных, освещенных северным сиянием зал тянулись одна за другой; самая большая простиралась на много–много миль. Перед главным входом в чертоги Королевы стояли два ледяных изваяния – высоченные тролли с секирами. Герда подумала было, что это статуи (один их вид навевал страх и дрожь), но когда она собралась переступить порог замка, они преградили ей дорогу скрещенными секирами. Герда с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы не взвизгнуть.

– Кто такая, чего надо? – спросил ее один из троллей, и голос его, доносившийся сверху, был похож на раскаты грома.

– Меня зовут Герда, и я хочу попасть на аудиенцию к Снежной Королеве, чтобы узнать, зачем она похитила Андреаса и попросить ее вернуть его домой, – храбро ответила Герда.

Стражники рассмеялись (их смех походил на звуки камнепада в горах), но один из них все же пошел рассказать обо всем Королеве, а когда он вернулся, то бросил коротко: «Проходи». И Герда смело зашла во дворец.

Один из придворных – бледный молодой человек в белых одеждах – провел ее по коридорам замка; встречавшиеся им придворные, все такие же бледные как провожатый Герды и также одетые в белое, с удивлением и насмешкой смотрели на Герду. Наконец они дошли до тронного зала: большой пустынней снежной залы, посредине которой находилось замерзшее озеро. Лед треснул на нем на тысячи кусков, ровных и правильных на диво. Посреди озера стоял трон Снежной королевы; на нем она восседала, когда бывала дома, говоря, что сидит на зеркале разума; по ее мнению, это было единственное и лучшее зеркало в мире.

– Добро пожаловать в мой замок, человеческое дитя, хотя я тебя сюда и не приглашала, – сказала Снежная Королева. Она была очень красива, даже красивее встреченной Гердой Принцессы, со снежно-белыми волосами, молочной кожей и серо-зелеными льдистыми глазами. – Мне передали, что ты хочешь со мной поговорить.

– Да, Ваше Величество. Я пришла спросить, зачем вы похитили Андреаса? Верните его!

Герда была немного напугана величественной Королевой и размерами замка, а потому говорила не так вежливо, как ее учили. А Королева между тем вовсе не разозлилась, а сделала то, чего Герда ожидала от нее менее всего – она рассмеялась.

– Надо же, какая смелая девочка, – сказала Королева, качая головой. – Да действительно, Андреас сейчас… гостит у меня в замке. Но прежде, чем мы продолжим этот разговор, ответь мне: кто ты и какое тебе дело до Андреаса?

– Меня зовут Герда, и я когда-то работала в магазине Андреаса.

– Работала? – снова рассмеялась Королева. – Вот уж никогда не поверю, что ты проделала такой путь только ради своего хозяина.

– Он не мой хозяин! – возмущенно отозвалась Герда. – Он мой друг.

– Друг? Ну, ну. Сдается мне, он тебе не просто друг, – вкрадчиво сказала Королева.

– Это неважно. Вы похитили Андреаса, дéржите его у себя против его воли, причинили боль его родителям, какое вы имеете право так поступать? Так нельзя.

– А, ясно, ты одна из влюбленных в него дурочек, – презрительно сказала Королева.

Герда вспыхнула.

– Даже если и так, это не ваше дело. Дайте мне с ним поговорить, отпустите его, – упрямо сказала Герда.

– Ошибаешься, девочка, все, что касается моего жениха – мое дело.

– Вашего жениха?

– Да, и к твоему сведению, мы обручились раньше, чем Андреас принял мое приглашение погостить в моем дворце.

– Этого не может быть! Он никогда не говорил, что помолвлен, и никто в Городе ничего об этом не слышал.

– Конечно, – фыркнула Королева, –  этого следовало ожидать. – Она встала с трона и взмахом руки выгнала из зала всех придворных. – Я не обязана перед тобой отчитываться, девочка, но мне пока что нечем заняться, а потому я удовлетворю твое любопытство. Иногда я посещаю человеческие мероприятия, чтобы развлечься. На балу у вашего короля я познакомилась с Андреасом, и после милых, но пустых комплиментов, на которые он такой мастак, он попросил у меня поцелуй. Шутки ради я ответила, что порядочные девушки дарят поцелуи только своим женихам, и тогда Андреас предложил мне выйти за него замуж. Он даже подарил мне кольцо, – тут Снежная Королева вытянула руку, и Герда увидела у нее на пальце кольцо, сделанное из скрученной белой салфетки и заключенное для надежности в оправу изо льда. – И я согласилась. Однако после того как Андреас получил от меня все, что хотел, и даже больше, он не пожелал продолжить наши отношения. Не скрою, я была уязвлена и рассержена: какой-то жалкий смертный посмел отвергнуть меня, саму Снежную Королеву! Впрочем, я не особенно разгневалась, а сердце мое не было разбито, потому что у меня его давно нет, и я решила не наказывать Андреса, в конце концов, мы приятно провели время, да к тому же я нашла… другой источник развлечения. Но когда мне снова стало скучно и ничто не могло мен развеселить, я вспомнила про то, что принадлежит мне по праву, про Андреаса, и пригласила его пожить у меня в замке. Поначалу он отказывался, дурачок, но я его убедила. А сейчас он и сам не хочет отсюда уходить.

– Я вам не верю, – твердо сказала Герда.

– Дерзкая девчонка! – рассердилась Снежная Королева. – Что ж, смотри сама. Я даже позволю тебе с ним поговорить, и если ты сможешь убедить его вернуться в Город, что ж, я отпущу его и разорву нашу помолвку.

От радости и нетерпения сердце Герды забилось в два раза быстрее – сейчас она увидит Андреаса!

Снежная Королева встала с трона и жестом приказала Герде следовать за ней. Они долго шли по длинным холодным коридорам замка, стены которых искрились от покрывающего их льда, пока наконец Королева не привела Герду в диковинный сад, где росли чуднЫе, все исключительно белоснежные, растения. Там, в этом странном саду Герда увидела наконец Андреаса. Он разговаривал с высокой бледной девушкой, очень похожей на королеву белыми волосами и бледной кожей.

– Андреас, к тебе гости, – громко позвала Снежная Королева.

Собеседница Андреаса, присев в реверансе, быстро удалилась, а сам Андреас с удивлением взглянул на Герду, будто не узнав ее с первого взгляда.

– Герда! – воскликнул он, поняв наконец, кто стоит перед ним. – Вот так сюрприз! Как ты здесь очутилась?

– Я пришла за тобой Андреас, – ответила Герда. – Забрать тебя домой.

– Забрать домой?  – нахмурившись, переспросил Андреас. – Но зачем?

– Как это зачем? – растерялась бедняжка Герда. – Тебя все ищут, родители твои с ума сходят от беспокойства, все ждут, когда же ты вернешься к ним, мама твоя все глаза себе выплакала. Твои друзья по тебе скучают, и в магазине дела идут из рук вон плохо. Разве ты не хочешь вернуться домой?

– Точно! – хлопнул себя по лбу Андреас. – А я все гадал: что же я забыл сделать – написать письмо родителям. Сейчас же напишу и сообщу, что со мной все в порядке. – И после некоторой паузы он протянул нерешительно, взглянув на королеву: – Домо-о-ой…

– Да-да, домой, – с жаром повторила Герда.

– Ну… – почесал в затылке Андреас, – наверное, мне и впрямь пора возвращаться, вот только завтра пребывает посольство Болотного короля, и весь месяц во дворце будут устраиваться балы – такое я пропустить не могу, – белозубо улыбнулся Герде Андреас. – А потом пребывает делегация Горного короля, которому я обещал партию в горные шахматы. Это почти как обычные шахматы, но в них играют…

– Андреас, я тебя люблю, – перебила его Герда Андреаса, прибегнув к последнему своему аргументу. – Я знаю, что я не такая красивая и богатая, как она, – Герда кивнула на Снежную Королеву, – но я всегда буду рядом с тобой, буду любить тебя и поддерживать. И мы будем жить в Городе, где летом тепло на клумбах цветут розы, нарциссы и тюльпаны, а листья деревьев – изумрудно-зеленые и осенью превращаются в алые и золотые, и снег лежит только несколько зимних месяцев, а не все время, как здесь.

– Э-э-э… это все как-то неожиданно, – озадаченно ответил Андрей. – Вот что, давай мы это обсудим, когда я вернусь в Город.

– Сейчас, со мной? – просияла Герда, щеки которой пылали от смущения – она излила ему свою душу, а он словно и внимания на это особого не обратил.

– Нет, сейчас я не могу, я же сказал – посольство Лесного царя и Горный король… Через пару месяцев, я думаю. Ну, в крайнем случае, через три. Или же через четыре, если тролли задержатся здесь дольше, чем планируют. Хотя они никогда ничего не делают по плану – ужасный народ. Но варят отличное пиво, намного лучше того, что варит болотница и которое пьют в Волшебном холме.

Герда сникла, осознав, что Андреас не только не любит ее, но и попросту не желает возвращаться с ней. Но, может, он действительно покинет замок Снежной Королевы через несколько месяцев, как и обещает? Отпустит ли его Королева? Ведь в Городе, помимо нее самой, его ждут родители и друзья.

– Отпущу, можешь не сомневаться, – сказала Королева, словно прочитав мысли Герды. – Если он и впрямь захочет уйти от меня. Ступайте за мной, – приказала она Герде и Андреасу и привела их в ажурную белоснежную беседку, стоявшую в парке, с крыши которой свешивались ровнехонькие длинные узкие сосульки.

Отломав пару сосулек (на их месте мгновенно выросли новые), Снежная Королева разбила их о расположившийся в центре беседки круглый прозрачный стол. Сосульки разлетелись на кусочки, это были не обычные кусочки, нет - все плоские, более-менее одинакового размера, с ровными краями и причудливой формы.

– Если у Андреаса возникнет желание покинуть мой замок, ему достаточно будет прийти сюда и собрать из этих кусочков льда слово «вечность». Как только он это сделает, тут же очутиться там, где его душе будет угодно.

– Но так нечестно! – расстроилась Герда. – Это же так сложно, на это могут уйти годы.

– Несносная девчонка! – рассердилась Королева. – Подойди поближе и попробуй сама, прежде чем иметь наглость обвинять меня во лжи!

Герда приблизилась к столу, взяла несколько кусочков льда, повертела их в руках, отложила, перебрала еще несколько кусочков, а потом внезапно увидела, что если взять вот эту льдинку, потом вон ту, и еще две с того края, а потом эту и ту, то из них складывается буква «в». В книжной лавке старого Петерсена Герда читала об игре под названием «китайская головоломка», в которой надо было складывать фигуры из деревянных дощечек, и даже в книжке видела картинки таких дощечек и фигур. Льдинки были похожи на эти дощечки, а составить из них разные буквы оказалось не очень-то и сложно.

– А теперь ступай отсюда. Хотя ты и глупая и никчемная девчонка, ты смогла добраться до моего дворца и я тебя не казнила за дерзость, а потому я прикажу подать тебе мои сани, и мой кучер доставит тебя в Город. Жди там своего Андреаса, но, бьюсь об заклад, он не вернется: ему и здесь неплохо живется.

– Я вернусь, клянусь, – сказал Андреас, но прозвучало это неубедительно даже для его собственных ушей, и он виновато улыбнулся, как мальчишка, которого застали за поеданием варенья прямо из банки: «Да, я виноват, признаю, но разве я мог удержаться от искушения, она же стояло на самом виду!». – Если встретишься с моими родителями, передай им, что со мной все в порядке. Счастливой дороги. Еще увидимся.

Опечаленная Герда и не заметила, как очутилась в роскошных, устланных белыми мехами, санях Снежной Королевы, и четверка белоснежных лошадей в мгновение ока домчала Герду до Города.

* * *

Ах, как были счастливы возвращению Герды ее родители, которые и чаяли уже увидеть дочку живой. Сколько пролилось радостных слез, сколько было рассказов и поцелуев! Герда поведала родителями и другу Каю обо всем, что с ней случилось, не умолчав и об Андреасе. Услышав, что она видела их сына, к Герде приехали родители Андреаса, и также не смогли сдержать слез, когда услышали, что с их сыном все в порядке. Но еще больше они плакали, когда поняли, что едва ли он когда к ним вернется. И все же они, как и Герда, до последнего на это надеялись, что Андреас бросит Снежную Королеву и ее огромный замок и снова станет жить в Городе. Однако этого так и не случилось.

Герда всю жизнь ждала, когда Андреас сдержит свое слово, но так и не дождалась. К ней дважды сватался Михель, сын пекаря, но Герда ему отказала. Так она умерла – в одиночестве и с разбитым сердцем.

* * *

 

А Андреас все же вернулся в мир людей, когда он окончательно наскучил Снежной Королеве, и она его выгнала. Но, как вам, дорогие читатели, наверняка известно, время в магических королевствах течет не так, как в мире людей: у Снежной Королевы Андреас прожил пару сотен лет, оставаясь все таким же молодым и красивым, как в тот день, когда она увезла его из Города, а в мире людей между тем прошло и того больше, и когда Андреас попал снова в Город, то не узнал ни его, ни Землю – так все изменилось!

Впрочем, это уже сосем другая история…

 **II**

День не задался с самого утра – бывает, у кого-то чаще, у кого-то реже. Будильник прозвонил как-то особенно громко и противно, прервав интересный сон. Мама испекла на завтрак блинчики с мясом и вареньем, в честь Дня рождения дочери, и неважно, что дочь эта уже сто раз заявляла, что садится на диету – сидячая работа, никакого режима питания, постоянные перекусы и, как результат, лишних пять кило. А то и все семь. Нормальные люди на работе, полной стрессов, худеют, а она… День рождения еще этот дурацкий, чтоб его… Вот, родители заговорщически переглядываются, небось, опять задумали какой-нибудь сюрприз. Они ее своими сюрпризами на День рождения когда-нибудь с ума сведут. Как-то раз Катины родители позвонили всем ее одногруппникам и пригласили их к себе домой отметить Катин День рождения. Естественно, никто (Колька не в счет) не пришел, отговорившись срочными делами, а Катя потом изо всех сил делала вид, что не замечает их издевательских смешков и насмешливых взглядов. В общем, ясно, что сегодня – «не день Бекхэма». Опять же, на работе дел полно, а начальник… По правде говоря, именно Андрей Палыч и волновал ее больше всего. Ну да, да, «волновал» – не самое подходящее слово. Правильнее будет, «занимал все ее мысли», причем с первого же дня ее работы в «Зималетто». Что само по себе неправильно. Потому что у Жданова, на минуточку, невеста есть, и Катя не должна, как говорится, в викторианских романах, принимать его ухаживания. Вот только она все равно того… принимает, и ничего не моет с собой поделать.

– Катюнь, ты чего пригорюнилась? – встревожено спросила Елена Сергеевна, подкладывая дочери еще блинчик. – Приснилось что?

– Да нет, мам, ничего не приснилось, – равнодушно отозвалась Катя. И ведь почти не соврала. Что-то ей определенно снилось, что занимательное, но она под страхом смертной казни не вспомнит, что именно. В памяти остался только чей-то неприятный смех, и еще холод, и лед, и смутное чувство вины. _Вечность_. Что за вечность, откуда она взялась? – Все, мне пора идти.

Катя резко встала из-за стола и почти бегом кинулась в свою комнату за сумкой. «Я не доживу до Нового года», – мрачно подумала она, ожесточенно запихивая в пакет документы, которые брала домой показать Коле.

* * *

Для кого-то День рождения – праздник, для кого-то – день, не отличающийся ото всех остальных дней в году, а для кого-то, как для Кати, – сплошной кошмар. Она терпеть не могла быть в центре внимания и терпеть не могла «обязательных» подарков, купленных, потому что так принято. Нет, ну в самом деле, она, безусловно, любила своих подруг из Женсовета, но, спрашивается, на кой черт ей сдалась эта картина? Особенно учитывая, что ее любимый художник – Брюллов. Конечно, родители ее с детства учили, что главное не подарок, а внимание, что надо быть благодарной любому презенту, ведь его дарили от душу, что дареному коню в зубы не смотрят и так далее, и до поры до времени она разделяла эти взгляды, но после того, как тебе из года в год дарят не то, что хочется, поневоле начинаешь считать, что лучше уж пусть ничего не дарят, чем дарят всякую ерунду. Правда, и сама Катя никак не могла избавиться от вредной привычки дарить коллегам бесполезные, но красивые свечки и подсвечники.

Впрочем, и подруги с их подарком, и даже родители с их потенциальным сюрпризом, Катю беспокоили гораздо меньше любимого начальника. Любимого в прямом смысле этого слова. Обычно, каждый раз, когда она его видела, у нее теплело на сердце и улучшалось настроение, даже если он был ей недоволен или давал дополнительную работу. Но сегодня при виде Андрея Катя ощутила вдруг, к своему изумлению, глухую тоску. И странную неловкость. И что-то еще, что она не могла определить. В свой двадцать четвертый День рождения Катя не узнавала саму себя. «Меня похитили пришельцы и подменили на клона», – сказала она самой себе, глядя на куклу, подаренную Андреем. В любой другой день она была бы на седьмом небе от счастья от его подарков и обещаний, и с нетерпением ждала бы вечера и свидания с Андреем, но сейчас она лишь безучастно рассматривала свою практически точную кукольную копию и размышляла о том, что так быть не должно, что в какой-то момент ее жизнь свернула на колею, ведущую к обрыву, а она и не заметила. «Разве это порядочно, заглядываться на чужих женихов?» – раздался вдруг над ухом чей-то издевательский и, вроде бы, знакомый женский голос. Катя вздрогнула и обернулась, но в каморке кроме нее никого не было.

– А я сошла с ума, какая досада, – вполголоса сказала она и почти наяву услышала злорадный смех - тот же, что она слышала сегодня во сне.

* * *

Чехарду с домашней вечеринкой, которую затеяли ее родители  – поговорить с Женсоветом, поговорить с родителями, потом опять с Женсоветом, пообщаться с Колей, объяснить все Андрею – Катя наблюдала словно бы со стороны. Ей казалось, что ее тело и язык действуют на автопилоте, курс которому задала кто-то другой, но явно не она, потому что самой Кате больше всего хотелось забраться с головой под одеяло и провести там остаток дней, и чтобы ее все оставили в покое. Даже то, что она все же проведет этот вечер с Андреем (а, может, и ночь), оставляло ее равнодушной. А после того, как Кира в очередной раз поссорилась со Ждановым, ощущение неправильности происходящего у Кати только усилилось, равно как и чувство стыда, и заболела голова.

«Он все равно ее не любит, – попыталась, как обычно, оправдать себя Катя. – Он сделал ей предложение только из-за “Зималетто”». «И?» – язвительно поинтересовался все тот же внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на Кирин. «Бороться за свое счастье – не преступление», – упрямо ответила Катя. Мысленно. Спорить со своей совестью и, главное, переубеждать ее, оказалось проще, чем противостоять неведомой личности, поселившейся у нее в голове. Шизофрения, как и было сказано. «То есть, ты готова на все, чтобы его заполучить? Чем ты тогда отличаешься от Буренки? Кем это тебя делает?» «Я не… Неправда! Я не Буренка!». «Да? А по-моему, никакой разницы. Андрей изменяет невесте, которая верит, что он ее любит, а ты его в этом поощряешь. Знаешь, как это называется?». «Знаю, – сквозь зубы ответила Катя. Обычно препирательствах со своей совестью у нее всегда находились весомые аргументы и доводы, но сейчас Катя и сама не понимала, чем, собственно, она отличается от Буренки. – Андрей не женат на Кире. Он _вынужден_   быть ее женихом. И потом, это он начал за мной ухаживать, я его об этом не просила!». «О, замечательное оправдание. Звучит знакомо, тебе не кажется? “Ваша честь, у нее была такая короткая юбка, что я просто не мог ее не изнасиловать, я не виноват. К тому же, я у нее не первый был, так что ей какая разница, с кем?” Неприглядная картинка, верно?». «У нас все не так», – возмущенно ответила Катя. «В деталях – да, но в общем и целом все точно также. Свалить всю вину на кого-то другого легко, не так ли? Признать свою – гораздо труднее. Конечно, ратовать за мораль и порядочность на словах гораздо проще, соблюдать их на деле». «Замолчи!». «Я-то замолчу, но от моего молчания подлость не перестанет быть подлостью». Последовала пауза, и Катя уже было решила, что ее временный приступ помешательства закончился, как все тот же голос добавил тихо и вкрадчиво: «Он должен сложить слово «вечность», сам, без чьей-либо помощи», и окончательно смолк.

– Вот интересно, шизофрения и раздвоение личности, это одно и то же или нет? – спросила саму себя Катя. – Кажется, да.

* * *

Девочки все порывались уйти от гостеприимных Пушкаревых, как они и условились с Катей, то и дело многозначительно поглядывая на Катю, которая, вопреки их договоренности, очень не хотела отпускать девочек и постоянно предлагала им посидеть еще немного, доесть торт и пирожки, выпить еще по бокалу шампанского и все в том же духе. В глазах Женсовет, особенно Маши, появилось недоумение, Жданов откровенно маялся, и только спящему в ванной Потапкину и изрядно наклюкавшемуся Валерию Сергеевичу было хорошо.

В конце концов все гости ушли, унеся с собой Потапкина, Елена Александровна уложила мужа спать и легла сама, и Катя ускользнула на свидание с Андреем.

До гостиницы они ехали почти в полном молчании. Андрей хмурился и порывался все что-то сказать, но не мог найти слов, а Катя смотрела отсутствующим взглядом в окно.

– Остановитесь здесь, Андрей Палыч, – попросила Катя, когда они подъезжали к гостинице.

– Кать, на территории гостиницы есть парковка…

– Нет.

– Да есть, точно тебе говорю.

– Нет, я не об этом, – тихо сказала Катя. – Андрей Палыч, отвезите меня домой, пожалуйста. Я не могу.

– Что не можешь? – не понял – точнее, не захотел понять, – Андрей.

– То, что мы делаем, – неправильно, – твердо сказала Катя и вдруг ощутила невероятное облегчение оттого, что произнесла это, наконец, вслух. – У вас есть невеста, и я не хочу это продолжать.

– Катя, – с досадой сказал Андрей, – я уже говорил, что Кира – это временно, и…

– Нет, – повторила Катя, покачав головой. – Не важно, временно или нет. То, что мы делаем, это предательство, и я больше не могу в этом участвовать.

– Но Кать…

– Нет! – выкрикнула Катя, и снова понизив голос, сказала умоляюще: Андрей Палыч, пожалуйста, не надо. Я не могу, не могу и не хочу продолжать наши… – она собиралась было сказать «отношения», но осеклась: а они были, отношения? – То, что между нами сейчас происходит. В остальном, в работе между нами ничего не изменится: я по-прежнему останусь вашим секретарем, подделаю доклад, как и обещала, и помогу исправить положение дел в «Зималетто», но это должно прекратиться.

И по ее тону Андрей понял, что спорить и настаивать бесполезно. Во всяком случае, сейчас.

– Ладно, как скажете, Екатерина Валерьевна, – неподдельно обиженным и нарочито официальным (хотя это было глупо и по-детски, Андрей это и сам понимал, но поделать с собой ничего не мог) голосом ответил Жданов и отвез Катю домой.

Когда Катя зашла в подъезд, то обнаружила, что на первом этаже почему-то нет света. А ведь когда она сбегала на встречу с Андреем, он был. Опять шпана лампочки побила или повыкручивала. На ощупь пробираясь к лифту, Катя почему-то ждала, что сейчас ее внутренний голос опять скажет какую-нибудь правдивую гадость. Однако темнота вокруг нее молчала. Вот только легче от этого Кате не было

* * *

От Нового года Катин день рождения отделяло всего несколько дней, и, как это обычно и бывает, в конце года на Андрея свалилось столько дел, что ему было не до того, чтобы размышлять о том, какая муха укусила Пушкареву. Ромке он пока решил не говорить о так и не состоявшейся «первой не-брачной ночи», и на все его вопросы: «Как прошло?», «Ну и как она в этом плане?» только отмахивался – потом расскажу.

Уже в Лондоне, куда они с Кирой улетели провести новогодние праздники с его родителями, у Андрея появилось время, чтобы все обдумать. Первым, что он почувствовал, было облегчение: слава богу, не придется спать с Пушкаревой. Правда, отчет этот, чтоб его… А, с другой стороны, ну что – отчет? Катя, кажется, не врала, когда обещала, что подделает его, несмотря на все произошедшее между ними. Работа есть работа и все такое. И вообще – какого, спрашивается, черта, он дал Малиновскому убедить себя, что Катерина непременно его предаст, заграбастает «Зималлетто» на пару со своим таинственным поклонником Николаем? Да, таинственный поклонник у нее имеется, но на Пушкаревой же крупными буквами написано: честная натура. Вон, она даже про взятку ему рассказала и отдала эти деньги «Зималетто». Дуреха, короче говоря. Но честная и благородная, что Андрей, в общем-то, уважал и ценил.

Иными словами, он легко отделался: и отчет получит (впрочем, тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, чтобы не сглазить), и неземную любовь к Пушкаревой изображать не придется.

Потом пришла обида: как это так – его, Андрея Жданова, бросили! Такое случалось редко, а если и случалось, то лишь потому, что он своим поведением нарочно подталкивал к такому решению очередную пассию, которая никак не хотела понимать смысла фразы: «Между нами все кончено».  И, ладно бы, Катерина его ради этого Николая бросила (хотя и он, наверное, сыграл не последнюю роль), так ведь нет, все из-за этого ее упрямого благородства! Эта мысль вызвала смутное чувство вины. Кире он изменял постоянно, но еще никто, не считая ее братца, но он не в счет, не пытался его за это пристыдить. Пушкарева оказалась первой, и, надо признать, у нее это получилось.

Все каникулы Андрей пребывал в смятенных чувствах, стараясь разобраться, почему же отказ Кати ему не дает покоя, но так и не пришел к окончательному выводу.

А по возвращении в Москву все стало еще хуже. Во-первых, Андрей в глубине душе все же надеялся, что Катя просто играет с ним и набивает себе цену. Но когда он увидел ее глаза в первый рабочий день в новом году, то сразу же понял, что она тогда сказала ему было правдой от первого до последнего слова. Это неприятно царапнуло и вызвало какую-то странную горечь. Во-вторых, Ромка, конечно, отругал его за глупость и доверчивость и предложил новый план по завоеванию сердца Пушкаревой. Андрей опять от него отмахнулся, тогда Малиновский обиделся и решил сам приударить за Катей, исключительно ради будущего «Зималетто» и их собственного, мужественно преодолевая отвращение. Андрей хотел было сказать ему, чтобы он не смел так говорить, но не стал – все равно ж толку не будет, да и не поймет Малина, чего это его друг так защищает Катерину. А правда, почему? Жданову и самому это было интересно. В-третьих, Андрей выяснил, что Катя теперь не разрешает ему к себе прикасаться. Ну, как не разрешает – всячески уклоняется от этого, выдергивает у него свою руку, если он, забывшись, берет ее в свою, и в принципе старается не подходить к нему близко. Это Андрея задело и даже больше – он осознал, что ему этого не хватает. Он привык обнимать Катю, привык держать ее маленькие ладошки в своих руках, привык шептать ей на ушко всякие милые глупости (да, да, не всегда искренние и правдивые, ну и что?). Теперь, когда он всего этого лишился, ему было… почти больно, и в груди появилась какая-то сосущая пустота. Еще ему не хватало Катиной улыбки – она совсем перестала улыбаться, особенно рядом с ним, а ее глаза больше не загорались, когда она на него смотрела. А в-четвертых, Андрею начали сниться странные тягостные сны – про бесконечную снежную пустыню и острые длинные сосульки, похожие на кинжалы. Кажется, ему снилось и что-то еще, но он этого не помнил. Хотя нет, еще одно он помнил – женский издевательский смех.

Где-то с месяц Андрей промаялся, сначала пытаясь проанализировать, что с ним такое творится, потом – как это исправить, а потом – отговаривая себя от той глупости, которую его подмывало совершить. Не отговорил. И, замирая от сладкого ужаса, сдобренного бесшабашным восторгом, он срочно отослал Катю в Германию на какую-то экономическую конференцию (она удивленно посмотрела на него больными глазами, но равнодушно пожала плечами и уехала в Германию. За этот месяц она похудела так, что это стало больше похоже на истощение, и все время ходила бледная, как смерть, и Андрей решил, что когда она вернется, он непременно займется ее здоровьем), созвал внеплановый Совет директоров и, пока его родители летели в Москву, порвал с Кирой.

 

Конечно, было море слез, обвинений и проклятий в его адрес, уговоров не пороть горячку, все еще раз обсудить и остаться, истерика и новый поток ругательств вперемешку с мольбами. Андрей не был уверен, что переживет ту ночь, но ничего, пережил, оставив Киру с экстренно вызванной Викой, и уехал домой хоть немного поспать – завтра (точнее, уже сегодня) его ждал очередной трудный день.

Как ни странно, сложнее всего было не признаться в провальной коллекции, больших убытках и аферах с подставной компанией и  не пережить отставку с поста президента компании. Сложнее всего было увидеть разочарованный взгляд отца – как ножом в сердце, – особенно когда Андрей твердо заявил, что «нет, Екатерина Валерьевна здесь точно не при чем» и «неважно, как все выглядит на бумаге – она ни в чем не виновата. Это я ее заставил. Да, вот так и заставил, сказал, что уволю ее с «волчьим билетом», если она мне не поможет». Эта ложь, которая, собственно, была не совсем ложью, далась ему на удивление легко.

После совета Андрей поехал прямиком домой, напился до чертиков и сутки не отвечал на телефонные звонки, не открывал дверь матери, Кире и Ромке и никак не реагировал на внешний мир. А потом он протрезвел, сообщил родным и Малиновскому, что с ним все хорошо, он жив и относительно здоров, и, приведя себя в порядок, отправился в аэропорт встречать Катю.

Он заготовил целую речь про то, каким он был идиотом, что он правда-правда ее любит, и поэтому порвал с Кирой и готов начать новую жизнь с ней, с Катей, если она еще его любит. Но когда он ее увидел, все эти правильные и правдивые слова мгновенно улетучились у него из головы, и вместо них он сказал нечто странное, но, как потом выяснилось, еще более правильное:

– Я сложил слово «вечность», – выпалил он, подойдя к Кате.

Пару секунд она молча и непонимающе смотрела на него, а затем, счастливо улыбнувшись, бросилась ему на шею.

Оба отчетливо услышали звук ломающегося льда и рассыпающихся со звоном льдинок.


End file.
